


Be Excellent To Each Other

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Cities, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Illustrations, Kissing, Snow, Storms, Winter, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: An original illustration to mark 2016's Winter Solstice.
 
This is original artwork and I claim copyright over it. Do not repost without permission. This work is suitable for all viewers.





	

It's been a terrible year. But the Winter Solstice is special and I thought it important to make something for it this year. In dark times you need to take every opportunity to bring a little light into the world. Here's hoping that 2017 is better for everyone.

Hand drawn in ink, colored in Photoshop.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/485635/485635_original.jpg)


End file.
